Warriors:Fire Clan The Fifth Clan
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: A new Clan ventures to the forest, and the four clans are worried that StarClan is angered by this. But, with them, a new threat arises. Odd creatures begin to show up, somehow connected to an ancient prophecy from millenniums ago...
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_FireClan_

**LEADER** MoonStar--- Silver she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

**DEPUTY** StarPelt------ Golden she-cat gold eyes, and a long tail.

**Apprentice, GoldPaw**

** MEDICINE CAT **Blue Wind----Blue tom with green eyes, and black around his muzzle and ears.

**WARRIORS**

RedMoon----Tom with red fur and green eyes.

**Apprentice, VaryHeart**

BlazeWind------Red she-cat with white ears, paws, and muzzle with

Pale blue eyes.

**Apprentice, CaliPaw**

TwoEyes------Gray she-cat with one blue eye, and one green eye.

EmberIce-----Red tom with blue tail, and a blue spot on his back, and

Has green eyes.

**Apprentice, SockPaw**

**APPRENTICES **

GoldPaw-----Golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

VaryHeart-----Black tom with red eyes.

CaliPaw-------Calico she-cat with hazel brown eyes.

SockPaw--------White tom with black paws and gold eyes.

**QUEENS**

DustPelt-------Brown fur, green eyes.

DaliTail------Carmel fur, brown stubby tail, pale green eyes.

DappleDew-----Rusty brown fur, white specks and blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

IceFur-------White she-cat with pale blue eyes.

DappleTail------Brown tom, stubby tail, with black muzzle and green eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

The damp marshes made thick noises as paw steps made their way into the forest. Two lean figures padded silently, whiskers twitching anxiously.

The one more in the front twitched her tail, and the one behind the tall female paused in his tracks.

"We should tell MoonStar we found a perfect place." The tall cat meowed.

The male behind her let his fur ruffle on end, and his tail and legs became stiff.

"But remember the four scent markers? There are other clans here."  
He growled.

The female shot him a cold glare, making the male shrink back.

"Yes, but this is the only place there is, I'm afraid."

The male let his fur lay flat, but his legs were still stiff as a thick tree trunk.  
"But we are not welcome here." He meowed gently and cautiously.

The tall female shot him another cold glare, and narrowed her striking golden eyes.

"I said this is the place." She meowed crossly.

The male shrank back, and nodded to the deputy.

"Yes, StarPelt." He murmured wearily.

The beautiful she-cat blinked slowly, her fur shining brightly in the sun as it peeked through the narrow and dense forest trees.

"Yes, well, let's go and inform her."

The tom nodded and let his legs go number again. He dipped his head in respect, and padded after the deputy as she began off towards the way the two came. They walked past WindClan territory, and continued until they paused dead in their tracks near some bushes with reeds.

"A cat…a clan cat." The tom murmured.

StarPelt flinched, and blinked narrowed eyes towards the scents. She opened her mouth and tasted the air, the scent of another clan hitting her like a fast rabbit into a sudden growing tree.

"Yeah, let's hurry." She mewed hastily, picking up her pace into a dash, the tom following after her just as fast.

"We got to hurry back to FireClan." StaPelt mewed aloud, more to herself then anyone else.

The tom nodded his agreement, and they continued to run. Birds sang and the sun dipped its head towards the forest. One twinkling star shining in the day light, watching the new prophecy begin.


	3. Chapter one

**One**

The sun in the sky shone radiantly like never before, the trees and bushes tinted green. Leaf Bare was far behind all the Clans, and so were their troubles. For now, that is.

Last night, before the sun fell, the deputy of the FireClan and her chosen warrior returned and confirmed this as a great place to begin their new life. Only two elder remained, the others died during the fierce and horrible adventure here. They sat vigil the night they returned, but the bodies had to be left behind in the snow and in the blazing sun they traveled through to get here. The remaining elders were in their new den, being treated by the young tom medicine cat.

A larger den then the others was being glanced at by the cats anxiously. The deputy, StarPelt, and their young she-cat leader, MoonStar, were talking in there as they continued with their business. In the new nursery, the queens shared tongues and the kits played. The warriors trained with their apprentices, gaining new skills and building muscles and strength for any needed battle to come.

In MoonStar's den, the two cats, deputy and leader, were talking about the new territory.

"It's perfect! Plenty of prey, water and a lot of open, clean, space. No Thunderpaths near or twolegs roaming around either." StarPelt mewed excitedly.

MooonStar purred in amusement.

"Yes, it does, and we already had dens for the elders, me, the apprentices and a nursery. The only thing I'm worried about is the other clans. I put up a scent marker…but still…" She meowed, her tone unsure.

StarPelt sighed, her whiskers twitching in anxiety.

"I know, RedMoon had that worry as well." She meowed, her tone think with worry.

"You don't want us to leave, do you?"

MoonStar shook her head, purring again in amusement at her deputy.

"No, no. We all seem to enjoy it here too much. I think we can stay. We can fight for our clan, like they fight for theirs."

StarPelt purred happily.

"Let's go tell the others." MoonStar mewed.

Nodding, StarPelt and MoonStar exited the den, and as they entered the open, all heads turned to them, excitement in their eyes.

MoonStar sat on her haunches, and bunched up her muscles and she leapt swiftly onto a tall, rigged rock, followed by StarPelt.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the great rock for a clan meeting!" MoonStar yowled.

Obediently, all cats padded over at once, excitement flashing in their eyes.

"I know the journey has been hard, and that we lost respected warriors on the way here, hunting with StarClan as we speak."

Wails of depression arose in the crows of cats at the memory. As the wails died down, MoonStar spoke again.

"We have traveled through blizzards and heat, and cliffs deeper then the sea itself. And I think that we deserve what I am about to declare." She took a heavy breath, and called out,

"This will be our new home!"

Yowls of happiness and joy rose around, making StarPelt's ears twitch happily. MoonStar purred, shutting her eyes as she basked in the happy yowls of her clan. She would die for her clan, and hearing them so happy after all they went through made her paws tingle with joy.

"This meeting is over." She yowled, jumping down with StarPelt as they landed gracefully onto the ground.

EmberIce narrowed his emerald green eyes, and padded over to his leader and deputy. He dipped his head in respect, and meowed,

"Thank you for the wise decision, but I need to ask…what about the other Clans?"

MoonStar closed her eyes, then opened them again and gazed softly at the warrior.

"I have said this to StarPelt…we will fight for our clan as they fight for theirs, and I have put up the scent markers, so they know not to enter. If they do, we will chase them off." MoonStar explained calmly.  
EmberIce seemed satisfied by this, and dipped his head.

"I see, thank you, MoonStar." He meowed gruffly before turning around and padding off.

MoonStar flicked her tail and meowed goodbye to him, and turned to StarPelt.

"Gather a hunting patrol to fill up the fresh kill pile, StarPelt." She ordered her deputy.

StarPelt dipped her head and padded off, leaving MoonStar to pad over to her den to think.

**XXX**

The next day, TwoEyes went hunting, and crept onto the twoleg yard, curious as to how good the hunt is there. Sure enough, he spotted a mouse right away, her nose twitching. She got into a hunting crouch, and snuck towards it. She then pounced, killing it with one swift strike of her large paw.

TwoEyes cautiously carried the plump mouse from the twoleg yard across the grass. She paused as she watched the nest in curiosity. She had never seen a kittypet before...  
she placed the dead mouse gently on the grass, and licked her muzzle as she gazed with large eyes at the odd nest.

Then, suddenly a black kittypet with a slick black and white pelt leapt from an open window in the twoleg nest to land squarely in front of the warrior, all whirling claws and snapping teeth and snarling temper.

TwoEyes. Though, didn't even flinch.  
"Hey, look. It's a kitty pet." She sneered.  
"What? Are your two legs angry with me for hunting for my clan?" She snarled, ear flattened.  
Suddenly, CaliPaw came tumbling up.  
"TwoEyes! You said you would help me train since BlazeWind is busy helping...the..." She trailed off, eyes wide as she saw the kitty pet. Her slick fur showed her muscles tightening.  
"TwoEyes, it's...a...kittypet!" She gasped with wide eyes.  
"No duh." TwoEyes spat at the apprentice.

The black she-cat glared at them both.

"So what if I _am_ a kittypet? I can fight just as well as you wildcats!" she hissed.

"And _you're_ on _my_ territory! Want to try me?"

TwoEyes lifted her upper lift into a snarl, but then MoonStar appeared suddenly, her paws silent as she stopped in front of the three cats.  
"TwoEyes, CaliPaw what is going on here?" She mewed.  
The two wild cats blinked in slight surprise.  
"Oh! MoonStar!"  
TwoEyes and CaliPaw bowed their heads respectfully.  
"MoonStar, I was hunting here for the clan." TwoEyes mewed gently.  
"On Two Legs terriotory?" She mewed crossly.  
TwoEyes dipped her head in shame.  
"Yes, I know..."  
MoonStar turned to the kitty pet, and blinked softly.  
"I'm sorry for my warrior's actions..." She mewed.  
CaliPaw looked at her paws, and was silent.  
"Um, MoonStar? I...well, our warriors...are low, and we need more...I was wondering..." She mumbled, shuffling her paws in embarrassment.  
"Like FireStar from ThunderClan?" She mewed softly,.  
Every one knew about FireStar, even though his clan usded to lived far away from FireClan. Of course, none of them knew they lived in his clan now…  
"Like the kitty pet who is now clan leader? I think not!" TwoEyes spat.  
MoonStar shot her a look, and she became silent.  
"She showed great protection of her territory, and it is up to her." MoonStar mewed, gazing at the kittypet.

The cat, Shale was what her twolegs had named her, stared at them, a bemused expression on her face.

"Wait... you want me to join your clan?" she asked slowly. She glanced back at the twolegs nest, with its gaudy fake flowers and ugly wallpaper and thick wooly curtains.

"Yes." MoonStar mewed.  
"But you must learn the warrior code, and the other cats may tease you about your kitty pet roots." She mewed.  
"And you must be ready to protect our territory and our clan." She added.  
"Yeah! And next time, pay more respect to our clan leader!" TwoEyes mewed angrily, her ears still flat on her head in anger.

Shale, unfazed by TwoEyes comment, _mrrowed_ with delight.

"Oh yes! _Anything _to get out of this place!" she purred happily.

MoonStar made a _mrrow_ of laughter.  
"Follow me." She mewed.  
She turned over, and jumped into the bushes.  
TwoEyes and CaliPaw followed after their leader. TwoEyes shouldered Shale as she passed.

Shale scowled at TwoEyes and nipped at the end of the warrior's tail as it passed her, then padded along innocently. TwoEyes scowled, but said nothing.

MoonStar swiftly jumped onto the highrock. She yowled to her clan,  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the high Rock for a clan meeting!" She yowled.  
After all the cats sat down, MoonStar called out,  
"As you all know, our warriors are dying, still fazed by the journey here. Like TreePelt, may she rest in peace." Yowls of distress rang out for the dead warrior cat.  
After the yowls died down, MoonStar spoke again.  
"A kitty pet has chosen the clan life, and will soon become an apprentice after she earns it."  
Yowls of anger rang out, hisses and spits followed.  
"I know, but remember what your mothers told you about FireStar….she will learn..." she trailed off, and jumped from the high rock after yowling a "this meeting is over"

Shale watched the other cats with half closed eyes. _I can do just as well as any of them... if not better!_ She thought angrily. _Just see if I can't!_

MoonStar padded over to TwoEyes.  
"Go and hunt with CaliPaw."  
TwoEyes dipped her head, and ran off with CaliPaw.  
MoonStar turned to Shale.  
"I shall show you around." She mewed

Shale dipped her black, sleek head.

"Yes…MoonStar, is it?"

MoonStar nodded, and then meowed,

"Let me show you around."

She padded on, Shale following behind slowly.

"There is the nursery, where the kits stay." She meowed, jabbing her head in the direction of a tall thicket of reeds and rock stood.

"And that's the Warriors den, next to the apprentice's den." She added, motioning to two large dens.

"That is our medicine cat's den." She mewed as she flicked her tail towards a large, thick rock of a den.

"And finally, here is my den." She mewed, pausing at a large, thick rocky cave.

Shale blinked at it with wide eyes, and nodded.

"I see."

MoonStar purred, and StarPelt then padded up.

"MoonStar!" She gasped.

MoonStar shot her head over towards her deputy.

"What is it?" She mewed wearily.

Ignoring a confused and shocked Shale, StarPelt mewed urgently,

"Another clan! Another clan is coming towards our territory!"

**XXX**

**A/N:** Well? Please review! Tank yeh!


	4. Author note

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

* * *

**Okay, I will NOT update until I get AT LEAST 3 review…PWEEEEEEASE! Thanks then, ta-ta! –wink-**


End file.
